


Questioning

by castielrisingabove



Series: A New Chapter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Language, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Cas has a demand for Sam. Warning: language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

"Fuck me like you fuck him."

Even drunk, he's still blunt as ever. The language is new, a habit he's picked up from Dean.

His eyes are rimmed with red; he's been crying. His clothes are more rumpled than usual, tie hanging around his neck like a scarf. His button down shirt is dirty, and completely unbuttoned. Cas smells strongly of alcohol. If you asked him, though, he's got no idea how much he's consumed. Any sane person would say too much.

"What?" Sam looks up from the book he's been reading. His hair's tied up in a ponytail and he's comfortably dressed in sweats and one of Dean's old t-shirts.

"Fuck me," Cas jabs his own chest, "Like you fuck him." He harshly points to the other room. 

Sam's eyes widen as he realizes what his drunk husband means. He knew that his new habit of sleeping with Dean made Cas uncomfortable, but...he never would have guessed it had bothered Cas so much. Slowly, Sam closes his book, turning to face Cas. "Maybe you should sleep this off," he says softly, the way he'd talk to an injured animal, "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"NO!" 

Cas roars the word, tears spilling out of his eyes as he pushes a lamp over. "For once I want you screaming  _my_  name!" _  
_

He steps closer. Sam tenses.

"I've slept alone for days hearing you fuck your own brother," Cas continues, "And you still call me your husband...so fuck me."

Another step closer. Sam pushes to standing.

"You're not thinking clearly," Sam says, hands raised, "You've never wanted it before--"

"I've never had to compete before."

"It's not competing!" Sam's voice rises, tinged with frustration, "I love you both!"

"So fuck me."

"No."

Cas growls, reaching out to grab Sam's shirt. He pulls Sam towards him roughly.

"Fuck. Me."

"No!" Sam twists out of Cas' grasp, stumbling away. He raises his fists in case Cas comes any closer.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" 

Sam can smell the alcohol on Cas' breath from several paces away, but Cas makes no move towards Sam.

"Because I love you...I respect your decision," Sam replies evenly.

"You won't fuck me?" Cas' voice is quiet, but dangerous. He stands for a moment, wobbling slightly as his reddened eyes stare down Sam's. "Fine." He fumbles with his finger, twisting the wedding band off. "I should have known this band only symbolized the fact I was less than Dean in your eyes."

"That's not true!" Sam garbles the last word, voice filling with tears.

"You won't fuck me," Cas replies, though this time it's not angry...it's tired, "You barely look at me these days." He stumbles onto the bed, staring at the ring still nestled in the palm of his hand, "You say you'd feel bad if I left, but all I ever see is you being with him...the way you used to be with me." Cas sniffs, loud and wet, not looking at Sam.

Slowly, Sam makes his way out of the corner, tentatively sitting next to Cas. "That doesn't mean I don't love you."

Cas scoffs.

"I mean it," Sam is more desperate now.

"What could I possibly mean to you?" Cas mutters, "You might be married to me, but you're one with him."

"I-"

"No," Cas looks up at Sam, "You don't get to defend this. You can't." He stands, swaying slightly, "I'm leaving."

"What?"

 "You heard me," he says sadly, "I can't stay another night listening to my husband sleep with my best friend." Cas shook his head, "I'm not strong enough for that." 

He glances at Sam, hesitating for a moment before sliding the wedding ring back onto his finger. "If you can ever explain why you want me, I'll come back. But for now?" Cas leans in, kissing Sam and tasting of alcohol and sadness, "I can't do this."

Sam whines, leaning into the touch, but Cas is gone as suddenly as he'd arrived.

 


End file.
